El intermitente
by Tattys Grand
Summary: Emergía de la nada semejante ejemplar, de unos 25 años, con un cuerpazo de futbolista, los ojos azules, enormes, un cabello castaño sedoso y un tumbao como de gato que desplegaba, unos Jean desgastaditos, sus pisadas apenas se sentían lo que le permitía aparecerse sin aviso por la espalda, para susúrrate al odio un reto erótico que nadie mas escuchaba.


**Nota de autor: hola chicas aquí les dejo un aporte que hice para la guerra florida 2011 pero no lo había colgado por estos lares espero y sea de su agrado... pues esta narrado con el dialecto de los venezolanos en algunas partes, cualquier duda pues pregunten y les responderé lo que no entiendan... se desarrolla en época actual.**

* * *

**El intermitente.**

Aun recuerdo cuando mi esposo me dio la noticia que teníamos que mudarnos por un tiempo a New York a causa de su trabajo muy poco me gusto pero termine aceptando, después del primer mes en esa enorme ciudad caí en una gran depresión como consecuencia de mis días de soledad, ya que mis hijos se las mantenían de fiesta en fiesta, en casas de sus amigos los cuales no me gustaban para nada, tal vez porque era muy pronto para que brindaran confianza a muchachitos que apenas conocían mientras yo me aburría cada vez mas por lo que se lo hice saber una noche a John, pidiéndole regresar a Chicago, pero él solo me mando a buscar algo en que ocupar mi tiempo, que me buscara un psicólogo para que me ayudara a superar la depresión, ante lo cual me sentí sumamente ofendida, por tratarme como si estuviese loca, pero un día sin mas decidí visitar uno, tomando la palabra de mi esposo de que eso no era porque me considerara loca, sino una solución a mi estado, fue así como un día conocí a Henry mi psicólogo, quien se convirtió no solo en eso si no también en mi amigo y confidente, porque niñas ese hombre tiene una labia para sacar ni un cura… en fin al igual que mi esposo me dijo que debía buscar algo en que ocupar mi tiempo, tener mis propias ideas y me recomendó buscar un trabajo, al cual me negué pues no tenia necesidad de hacerlo, pero con sus dotes de psicoanálisis me convenció de que lo haría no por ganar dinero sino por distracción, para interactuar con mas personas, cuando se lo comente a John para mi sorpresa no puso ningún pero, por el contrario me animo a hacerlo, mas sabiendo yo que era poco lo que sabia hacer y en que defenderme, salí a la semana siguiente en busca de trabajo el cual me costo, pero después de varios días lo encontré.

Cuando empecé era un desastre pero a medida que tomaba confianza hacia las cosas mejores, eso si un día a la semana visitaba a Henry para contarle mi travesía en el trabajo y el muy desgraciado que se cuajaba de la risa…. Se preguntaran quien soy pues tal vez algunas se impresionen cuando se enteren, Porque trabajando… esta señora trabajando se preguntaran…. Bueno sin mas le dejo saber mi nombre…. Sarah Leagan.

Todo absolutamente todo estaba muy bien en el trabajo, en mi vida hasta que la noche anterior mi hija me había confesado, súper feliz, que había entregado finalmente su virginidad a manos del nuevo novio, un catirito, a quien yo detestaba, como le dije ahogada en llanto a mi psiquiatra y el muy sínico me recomendó hacer mas frecuente mi actividad sexual, seguro por haberlo llamado desconsolada, a las tres de la madrugada.

- Ese muchachito es un imbécil, un sifrino, un ignorante además del nombre que tiene Anthony… que madre llama así a su hijo….

- Ajá… ¿Y?

- ¿Como que "y"?, Henry, ¿Cómo que "y"? ¡Ese niño en su vida ha ido a un museo, imagínate que ni siquiera sabe quien es Frida Kahlo!

A lo que Henry me respondió mandándome a tirar (Relaciones sexuales).

En medio de la llorantina no le entendí bien si eso de la frecuencia tenia que protagonizarlo con quien llevaba añísimos casada…. Porque de ser así me deprimiría aun mas… empezando a llorar de nuevo, ya que John apenas si me buscaba para hacer el amor, porque todo el tiempo llegaba cansado del trabajo.

La semana fue fatal no quería ni ver a mi hija, por la locura que había cometido, hasta en el trabajo me estaba afectando, falte dos días de esa semana, pero me reconforto un poco el recibir llamadas de compañeros preguntando por mi estado, el día miércoles fue que conocí a quien pasare a denominar: El Intermitente, emergía de la nada semejante ejemplar un muchachote de unos 25 años, con un cuerpazo de futbolista, los ojos azules, enormes, un cabello castaño sedoso y un tumbao como de gato que desplegaba dentro de unas chaquetas italianas y unos Jean desgastaditos y no porque fuesen viejos sino por eso de la moda, con unos zapatos que hacían que sus pisadas apenas se sintieran, lo que le permitía aparecerse sin aviso por la espalda, para susúrrate al odio un reto erótico que nadie mas escuchaba.

Nos habíamos conocido en la sección de redacción de guiones del teatro Standford, puro saludos desde lejos, "Epa", "Que hubo" cada vez que visitaba el departamento, nos quedábamos mirando un ratote, sonreído los dos, así como dos tontos, a veces se acercaba a nuestro grupo, cuando el montón de locos de los magazine llegaban, y él participaba en las discusiones que a voz en cuello sosteníamos sobre cualquier cosa, siempre para ilustrarnos acerca de la perspectiva geopolítica del asunto, porque eso era lo que mas le gustaba , los temas internacionales.

Hasta que llego la santísima mañana cuando, en medio de aquella gritería, se deslizo hasta mi escritorio, instaló sus piernones a mi lado y con su barbilla peligrosamente cercana a mi cuello, rozo mis manos para escribir grandote en mi monitor "Me gustas mucho". Con añales de matrimonio encima, bastante fuera de practica en el arte del flirteo, solo oí salir de mi boca tamaño bolsería.

- ¡Niño pero qué casualidad!

A los diez minutos me estaba invitando a almorzar.

Aquello fue un desastre, porque yo juraba que de verdad íbamos a almorzar. Hasta que le anuncie a mis compañeros de la sección que no me esperaran al mediodía porque iba a comer con "otra gente" y, de lo mas ansiosa, me encerré en el baño a eso de las once de la mañana para pintarrajearme, lo suficientemente temprano como para que nadie se percatara. Y El Intermitente menos que nadie, de que me habría arreglado justito antes de salir con él. Maquilladísima, regrese a mi escritorio y hundí la nariz en el tablero de la computadora para disimular que estaba de lo mas arregladísima, hasta que finalmente sonó el teléfono interno y sin explicar ni quien era susurro: "Nos vemos afuera en media hora"; y yo sin hacer nada en ese media hora, viendo los minutos que no avanzaban en la pantalla del monitor, yendo y regresando del baño me volvía a empolvar y me decía frente al espejo, furiosa "¿Chica tu eres pendeja"?, gran cosota, ¡que vaina es!.

Pero apenas el minutero índico 12:30 agarre veloz mi cartera, me lance escalera abajo completamente atolondrada y frene en el último escalón donde lo encontré sonriente, oloroso a Trussardi. – Fue la primera idiotez que le pregunte. – jugando impaciente con el llavero del carro mientras atravesaba mi ropa con su mirada azul intensa.

Un autentico desastre, vuelvo y repito, porque no habíamos avanzado ni dos cuadras de camino cuando El Intermitente comenzó con una agarradera, pero sin decir ni "Pío". Con una habilidad indescriptible, tomaba el volante con la mano izquierda y usaba la rodilla para maniobrarlo por el lado derecho, mientras su mano libre se abalanzaba sobre mi pantalón en una lucha veloz por desabotonarlo en medio de aquel tráfico y yo con aquel calorón y encima me pregunto.

- ¿Qué te parece el Roosevelt?

- ¡¿Roosevelt?, ¿Cómo que Roosevelt?... ¿Y no íbamos a almorzar?!

Henry lloraba de la risa mientras le contaba esta historia, porque lo peor no fue que me negué y me puse furiosa y ofendida, sino que El Intermitente, mas indignado que yo, dio la vuelta y se regreso al teatro hecho un energúmeno "Yo tengo mucho trabajo, demasiados roles que interpretar, no tengo tiempo para esto", repetía en voz baja. Pero la verdad es que mi negativa rotunda obedecía también a que justo ese día llevaba unas pantaletas horrorosas, marrones, gigantescas y, mientras él batallaba contra mi cierre, yo me resistía, me enfurecía y me las daba de ofendida, cuando mi única y verdadera mortificación era: yo frente a él con mis pantaletotas de señora casada, esas que dejamos para los días finales de menstruación no vaya hacer que manchemos las bonitas y él seguramente con unos interiores pegaditos Calvin Klein, ¡Qué va!

Pero a quien engaño. Esa tarde regrese a mi casa con aquella comezón interna tan parecida a la alegría que nos pellizca los días previos al desorden que es enamorarse. - Por ahí viene una historia. - me decía sonriente. Viva de nuevo auscultaba mi cara en el espejo del retrovisor a cada rato, preciosa me sentía. No pegue un ojo en toda la noche. Con el corazón en la boca, la mañana siguiente entre en el teatro y pase como un celaje por donde ensayaban los actores, el rostro oculto entre las hebras marrones de mi melena, limpísima por cierto después de dos horas de baño y acicalamiento y de ponerme mi mejor ropa interior, escuche desde lejos que me deseaba "Buenos días" y me hice la bolsa. Y así anduve como hasta las once de la mañana, hecha la bolsa cuando se deslizo nuevamente hasta mi escritorio y me sorprendió nuevamente, pero esta vez para hacerme una invitación en voz alta imposible de rechazar. "Acompáñame a tomar café", dijo durísimo a sabiendas de que yo no podía negarme por mas furiosa que estuviera pues ahí todos invitan a todos a tomar café y todos aceptan porque siempre quieren tomar café y, por lo mismo habría resultado rarísimo que me negara. Ya en la cafetería, cuando arranco a esbozar la conversación pendiente "Ayer en la tarde te estuve buscando para que habláramos pero no te vi mas y entonces yo pensé que…", Le interrumpí el discurso para explicarle que lo ocurrido no valía la pena ni siquiera una conversa porque este asunto calzaba perfectamente dentro de mi hipótesis de la Moviola y se la recite integra:

"Nada es cierto lo único real es el cine", me dije durante una complicadísima etapa de recordar e imaginar en la que anduve durante un buen tiempo. Que mi necesidad de imaginar "como todo pudo haber sucedido distinto", me llevo a darme cuenta de que el proceso de imaginar y recordar es idéntico, al menos en mi caso. Que recuerdo con la misma intensidad con la que imagino. Entonces si recuerdo como imagino e imagino con la misma intensidad que recuerdo. Entonces ¿Quién garantiza que mis recuerdos sean ciertos y que lo que imagino no sea verdad? Así que, oportunista como soy cuando se trata de andar alegre, decidí introducir imaginación y recuerdos en una moviola hipotética para pegar, cortar y editar la realidad como me diera la gana; así, la realidad estaría dirigida por mi, con los protagonistas que mejor me convinieran y sobre todo, con bojote de material desecho. Alguien me dijo que eso era de Freud antes que mío; otro aguafiestas salió a analizar que eso se movía en el campo de lo anecdótico "Porque los sentimientos no son desechables", pero yo preferí quedarme con el comentario de un amigo mordaz quien me recomendó que mejor archivara los momentos desagradables porque con ellos podía realizar otra película solo para joderle la vida a un gentío.

Así que, moviola hipotética en mano suelo reescribir constantemente mi Autobiografía Inventada que, como la dirige y produce una mujer, pues trata única y exclusivamente de amor. O de amores, en todo caso, porque ser mujer de un solo amor no merece ni moviola ni película. Titulo tentativo del film: Lo único que me faltaba. Porque así comienza o termina una diciendo cada vez que comienza o termina una relación cuya historia vale la pena moviolizar sin necesidad de tanto pietaje perdido.

- De modo que el pedacito del Roosevelt ni siquiera existe, le rematé al Intermitente, porque ya lo recorté y edité; hasta le agregue otra escena donde me invitabas a almorzar y yo te decía que no podía y seguimos tan amigos tomando café aquí.

- ¿Y por qué no filmamos una escena nueva, pero donde yo te invito a almorzar, tu aceptas, y en el restaurante me disculpas lo de ayer?, me respondió con su voz ronquita.

Volví a explicarle que lo del hotel estaba en el archivo desde hacia rato pero que, quizás, quien quita, a lo mejor, un día de estos, comíamos juntos: "tu sabes como somos de predecibles los guionistas de Hollywood", fue mi chiste final, coquetísima se lo dije, segura de que ya había caído en esa trampa involuntaria que largamos las mujeres por el puro placer de que los hombres nos pidan, nos rueguen, nos lloren de rodillas, "Aunque sea cenar contigo".

Lo cierto que es nuestro film se acelero, quién lo diría, porque al salir con unas compañeras en el rito de "que vamos hacer por la noche", culto que desemboco finalmente en aquel viernes de julio cuando con dos copas encima llame desde el bar a El Intermitente. - Porque la ginebra me dio por recordarlo impecable en su chaqueta de cuero negra, jean ajustados, el cabello a media coleta. – para notificarle que, así de lindo, se podía colar en mi agenda esa noche.

Siempre lleno el local nocturno Resultaba perfecto para encontrarnos porque era de una oscurana total, estaba de moda y uno se encontraba con todo el mundo ahí, así que cualquier pretexto valía al momento de una excusa. Pero el pobre Intermitente estuvo mas de una hora esperándome y vaya a usted a saber como llegue a cuenta de que tuvo tanta paciencia y porque no se fue indignado cuando finalmente me vio llegar borracha y alterada pidiendo otro Martini "para no mezclar" (qué bolas). Sentadito en un rincón, con su Whisky a medio beber se paro y empezó a gritarme ¡"Epa, epa"!, en aquella oscuridad y entre aquel gentío, hasta que me agarro por el brazo y me condujo a su mesa mientras yo insistía en que me trajeran un Martini, "Pero eso si con la receta de George Hudson: Bien seco, tres aceitunas y cuidadito me le ponen ginebra nacional porque me arrecho". Y después ni idea. Como chispazos, al día siguiente me llegaban las imágenes de nosotros dos, beso y beso dentro del restaurante; luego nosotros dos frente al restaurante mientras no traían los carros; después yo al volante y El Intermitente en la ventanilla que me decía "Te voy a seguir para que no te pase nada"; mas tarde yo conduciendo hacia mi casa y finalmente yo en mi cama al lado de mi esposo con su bata marrón de rayas preguntándome bravísimo ¿Dónde coño andabas tú? Y yo con aquel dolor de cabeza caballero.

Y aquí conviene atravesar cierto racionamiento teórico sobre el asunto porque, la verdad, ninguna culpa sentía. Que por un carril transitaba la vida con mi marido y nuestros amigos y las salidas a cenar y las navidades en familia, y por el otro comenzaba a circular esta especie de dimensión mía solita donde nada de lo otro existía.

Una vaina rarísima, le decía a Henry, donde ni siquiera es que me parto en dos, sino que somos dos en territorios absolutamente distintos, como quien salta de un tren hacia otro que va en dirección opuesta, midiendo bien la distancia para no estropear la huida, sin pensar por un segundo si tenia manera de regresar. O como si pareciera de lo más normal que yo transitara dos vidas y me alternara conmigo tan tranquila: que fuera y viniera cuando me provocara y que bastaba con llegar a mi casa para cancelarlo todo tan mecánicamente como si se tratara de pasarle el suiche de la luz. O como cuando observo una escena memorable en la pantalla del cine y siento que hay trozos del guion que me pertenecen, pero sigo sentada allí, en la oscuridad de la sala, aunque soy también Meryl Streep pidiéndole a Robert Redford que no hablen de nada ordinario, que solo se inventen cuentos y se intercambien poemas, y entonces salgo el cine como aturdida, segura de que mi esposo me va a invitar a acampar en las sabanas de África pero lo único que me pregunta es: "¿Tienes el ticket del estacionamiento?" y me empuja de un solo trancazo a aquel otro lado de mi.

Tan distinto al día memorable cuando finalmente almorcé con El Intermitente ¿Y puedes creer que cuando rasgo la bolsita de azúcar y lo vacio sobre mi café me hizo sentir Karen Blixen volando sobre el Lago Nakuru en Kenya? Porque no me llevo directo a ningún restaurant de mala muerte sino que reservo en el mejor de New York, llamo al maître por su nombre y ordeno un lenguado a la Champagne para ambos; brindamos con vino italiano por la vida y comenzó una trompeta a tocar I get lose in your eyes, y entonces era yo la que estaba perdida entre aquellas pestañas negras enormes oyéndolo explicar cuan importante era la paz en el Medio Oriente y el resurgimiento de China, todo un muestrario de sus conocimientos internacionales, mientras rozaba mi muslo debajo del mantel en busca de su próximo movimiento.

"Me jodí", fue lo primero que pensé cuando lo vi desnudo: "Parece tallado a mano", puro musculo El Intermitente, un desaforado en el amor, avasallante y seguro. Se desvistió calmadamente, sus ojotes azules fijos en mi, como si desplegara su espectáculo corporal a sabiendas de lo bien que le sentaba el desnudo. Soberano vainazo porque, hasta entonces, mi única condición para acostarme con un tipo, es que fuese republicano, preferiblemente ateo y, sobre todo, buen conversador. Y viene El Intermitente y me atraviesa esta coordenada estética hasta ahora inexistente en mis registros y descubro el sabroseo de un cuerpo masculino perfecto, con todo y mas en su sitio, "el David de Miguel Ángel, niñitas" y mejor aun: que "un toro en el pecho llevaba mi perverso favorito", como cantamos Alejandra Guzmán y yo esa noche bajo la ducha de mi baño adonde aterrice y me quede durante horas sin ninguna ganas de salir porque aquel aguacero privado y tibio me protegía de la otra yo que me aguardaba afuera.

¡Eres bello, bello, bellooo, mucho mas que esooo…!, gritaba con Alejandra Guzmán otra vez, rodeada de vapor y espuma, frotándome la piel despacito con un gel olor a toronja para alargar mi desenfreno bajo el agua, toqueteándome toda para rebobinar la escena de hacia un rato, esa donde El Intermitente me susurraba de su furia contenida, de sus ganas conmigo, sin callarse ni un segundo durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos en aquello y, para mi mayor perdición, sin parar de hablar después de aquello: su extraordinario cuerpo tallado a mano, explayado en medio de la cama angustiadísimo por la crisis de Timor Oriental y mi cabeza en la hondura de su pecho acariciando los vellos de su antebrazo; él seguro de que el presidente Habibi se había decidido por la apertura democrática como buen dictador oportunista que era, y yo entretenida en sus piernas marcadas como de futbolista; él preocupado porque las milicias del ejercito de ocupación seguramente iban a masacrar a un gentío, y yo preocupadísima porque debía llegar puntual a la casa y sorprender a mi esposo con una camisa carísima gris expiación que le escogí minuciosamente antes de mi privada exhibición porno de esta tarde, y le aseguraría que le quedaba estupenda, "como hecha sobre ti" y "tenemos que estrenarla en un sitio especial", tal cual promocione exageradamente mi regalo fuera de fecha, con el cabello todavía mojado, olorosa a gel de toronja, oportunista como soy cuando se trata de andar alegre.

Vivo asustada. Esa es la sensación todo el tiempo, como de miedo, pero no a que me descubran sino a no poder verlo, pasó la noche disimulando que entre nosotros hay algo, mirando el teléfono, esperando que suene. Paso la mañana haciendo cosas diversas para distraerme mientras llama. Todo un mientras. Y en ese mientras, pienso: "no tiene tiempo, esta ocupado ensayando algún papel, estoy casada, tiene que cuidarse y cuidarme…"

Pero inmediatamente me digo lo opuesto: "lo único que quería era acostarse conmigo, seguro que soy otra mas en la lista, debe pensar que soy facilita, una cualquiera". Entonces hago lo imposible para evitar llamarlo, para que no crea que me tiene a su disposición, que voy a salir corriendo a verlo cada vez que le de la gana. Pienso otra vez: "cuando aparezca le voy a decir que eso no se vale, que me debe un retroactivo, que estoy en déficit, hacerle un chiste sobre esta vaina". O se lo digo enserio y ensayo el discurso completo en mi cabeza: "tu me tienes que llamar todos lo días, porque si no me desordeno". Siento pánico imaginando cuando desaparezca para siempre, una tragedia inevitable para la cual me debo preparar y no lo estoy.

Miro constantemente el minutero del reloj y nada que llama. "¿En qué andará, qué le cuesta, por qué no le hace falta saber de mi?".

Que vaina Henry: ese tipo me ve y me desnuda, y yo lo veo y me alboroto y me vuelvo una idiota y me la paso comprando lingerie roja, sostenes de satén negro y ligueros de encaje blanco. Excitadísima ando visitando tiendas de ropa interior… Y es que a estas alturas, después casi veinte años de matrimonio, mi esposo y yo no conocemos las rajitas, las cicatrices, los olores, la técnica. Tú jamás me lo vas a aceptar, pero no hay como un cuerpo nuevo y eso no tiene nada que ver con la lealtad o la confianza o la ética. Ni siquiera con el amor. Porque te lo juro, yo sigo amando a mi esposo, muchísimo. Imagínate que el otro día, mientras conducía hacia el trabajo, me dedique a pensar en lo feliz que era y en el balance de todo lo que la vida me había dado, metí a los dos tipos. Tranquilaza, me descubrí pensando: "tengo un marido extraordinario, un amante bellísimo…" ¿Tu has visto? Ayer, cuando se acercaba a mi escritorio, de solo percibir de reojo que venia hacia mi, me paralice el corazón me palpitaba a mil y yo ligando que él no oyera aquellos latidos que sonaban como un ecosonograma, pero solo se limito a inclinar la cabeza como quien dice "buenos días señora", y se fue mientras lo veía marcharse, imaginándome sus nalgas perfectas.

Que va Henry, tengo que busca oficio, regresar al gimnasio, distraerme, salir de la oficina, hablar con las amigas, cortarme el pelo, buscar que el día pase lo mas rápido posible basta que llegue el siguiente y comenzar de nuevo a subir la piedrota: "¿Me llamará, no me llamará?"

¿Y si lo llamo yo? ¿Por qué no lo llamo yo? ¿Qué importa que lo llame si de todos modos nos vamos a morir, si la humanidad completa va a desaparecer, si la Vía Láctea en algún momento va a chocar contra la galaxia Andrómeda, y el planeta esta en extinción y el Sol es una estrella mas entre las cuatrocientos millones que hay en el Universo y cualquier día de estos vamos a estallar todos, entonces ¡¿Por qué no lo llamo yo, coño?!...

Lápiz y papel en mano, Henry lee despacito la tarea que me encomendó en la ultima sesión ("escríbeme lo que sientes cuando estas ansiosa") y apenas termina, pasa a explicarme qué gran es el Refuerzo Intermitente, "el más difícil de combatir, por cierto". Dibuja dos ratitas horrendas en su libreta y me las muestra mientras me dice:

- Ponemos estas dos ratas de laboratorio en dos jaulas idénticas y una de ellas le lanzamos una pelotita de comida por un agujero cada hora. A la otra le damos el alimento pero de forma aleatoria, primero cada media hora, luego cada cinco, después se la lanzamos una hora si y la otra no, y así sucesivamente… ¿Tu sabes lo que ocurre? Que la rata que recibe alimento religiosamente, cada hora exacta, muere de inanición. Su jaula termina llena de pelotitas de comida, pero ella fallece de hambre porque llega un momento en que se sacia y pierde el interés por la comida. ¿Y qué pasa con la otra ratita? Pues sigue viva muchísimo más tiempo porque el día se le va esperando que le lancen el alimento. Ella permanece frente al agujerito sin moverse, alerta, vigilante, obsesionada todo el tiempo porque no sabe cuando le va caer la comida. Esta ratita es la que esta sometida al Refuerzo Intermitente. Así estas tu como ella, igualita…. Boquiabierta veo como la ratita obsesionada que garabateo Henry comienza a tener mi rostro y el agujerito es el teléfono, mientras la champagne en la cama son las pelotitas de alimento que me marean de adrenalina y me mantienen en esta alerta constante, adicta a la espera del próximo inseguro y peligroso encuentro. ¿Cuándo no veremos, cómo me escapare de fulanito, que lingerie me pondré ese día?

Mientras la religión hace de las suyas, y como si la incertidumbre del placer aleatorio no fuese suficiente castigo entre una y otra pelotita de alegría se me viene encima un corrientazo de culpa que me obliga a reconocer ante nuestro torturador mas intimo que las mujeres que somos infieles somos bien putas, malagradecidas, mentirosas, unas destruye hogares y que iremos derechito al infierno, bien hecho. Furiosa si saber contra quien, el corazón, el alma, una vagina insaciable, un destino desgraciado que nos atravesó a otro hombre en el camino, busco cualquier explicación al asunto, menos la esencial, orbitando alrededor de una verdad tan enorme que no la podemos percibir en su totalidad, que para una mujer ser infiel es mas que una adicción, un sufrimiento, una traición horrenda o una debilidad momentánea. Para nosotras se convierte, también, en una historia de amor, una telenovela perfecta con todos sus ingredientes donde pasamos a ser las sufridas protagonista, impedida de amar libremente ni siquiera en el capitulo final porque la sola existencia del antagonista (Nuestra pareja) lo imposibilita. Y como en toda telenovela nuestro amor imposible es aliñado con decenas de personajes secundarios que van desde esos amigos nobles que se hacen lo locos y nos ayudan a mentir, hasta las maléficas que se la cuentan a los afectados pasando obviamente por el psicólogo, las astrologa, los vecinos y los compañeros de trabajos que algo se huelen y contribuyen a condimentar el asunto episodio tras episodio, para remate y como en todo drama pasional, instalada y oculta en el centro de la trama reina la gran verdad, cuyo estallido final puede acabar con la vida de mucha gente y por lo tanto debemos mantenerla en secreto, preferiblemente hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Con semejante tramoya emocional que armaba y desarmaba en mis noches de insomnio, lloraba y lloraba sobre la almohada viendo a mi esposo dormir plácidamente tan lejano a mi batalla, tan fuera de foco, tan invisible a veces, como si en el fondo de su alma intuyera que su mejor salida era precisamente esa… es que la infidelidad femenina a diferencia de los hombres en ella ponemos alma, vida y corazón, unas por fastidio, otras por venganza y otras por el simple hecho de que se enamoran de otro, las mujeres practicamos la infidelidad como cualquier hombre.

"Yo no puedo seguir sufriendo así", volví a escribir en mi cuaderno de tarea anti ansiolítica que me había mandado Henry ¿Sera que le confieso a John? ¿Y si me manda al carajo? Eso si que no lo soportaría… yo lo amo, llevamos media vida juntos, recuerdos de viajes, aun guardo sus cartas de amor, además tan amable que ha sido, pobrecito. Tan inocente, que hasta me ve llegar un pelo tarde y ni siquiera me atosiga con necedades… Una que otra vez cuando hacemos el amor, después de que tararea "Tu Mi Delirio" se atreve a hacerme una pregunta post orgasmo: ¿Y tú no te aburres conmigo? Que ni muerta le he querido responder… Qué va John, tu me tienes que ayudar a desenamorarme del Intermitente, alguna formula tiene que haber, alguna pastillita. Yo no puedo seguir con mi vida en este filo, yo no soporto sufrir de esta manera. Tu me tienes que proteger de semejante golpe el día en que se case o se canse o me deje o se enteren o se obstine o se consiga otra, que las debe tener como arroz aquel mujerero esperando a que aparezca en sus camas, mi perverso favorito, tan lindo…."

Una mañana el intermitente llego hasta mi oficina deslizando un sobre en mi escritorio remitido a mi nombre con un consejo escrito a mano "Solo para tus ojos".

Temblorosa me fui al baño, segura de que era la carta donde, me mandaba bien lejos, o una invitación para su boda, o unas fotos comprometedoras para chantajearme, cualquier cosa me imaginaba mientras me sentaba en el retrete y rasgaba el papel. Todo menos un pasaje a Miami a mi nombre, Voucher de hotel incluido, acompañado de una invitación que alguna vez le comente me parecía lo máximo. "Nos veremos en el bar del Hotel Fontainbleu a las seis de la tarde. No lleves tanta ropa no hará falta"….

No digo como sonaba mi corazón, ni supe cuanto tiempo estuve sentada en el retrete feliz y aterrorizada, a la espera de un milagro que me permitiera cerrar los ojos, y al abrirlos, estar ya, ambos, impecables, en el bar del Fontainbleu, sin tener que atravesar por las mentiras en el trabajo y en la casa, ni la despedida en el aeropuerto ni la solidaridad de mis amigas con quienes supuestamente me iría una semana a hacer no se qué cosa en Florida, ni los regalos culposos, los recuerdos inventados y mucho menos la larga espera en el bar del Fontainbleu donde quizás me dejaría sola, simplemente para comprobar si yo era capaz de ir y él embarcarme.

Pero ya estaba ahí cuando llegue, vigilando su Whiskey y mi Martini: "Yo sabia que vendrías", fue su saludo antes de que nos besáramos libremente por primera vez en siglo y en un ensayo de cómo pudo haber sido la vida para ambos. Desplego un catalogo de Key West para mostrarme las ventajas del Hotel Pier House y todo lo que nos ofrecía ese fin de semana adonde me llevaría en una moto por la calle Duval y visitaríamos el Museo de Hemingway. En la tarde aplaudiríamos la puesta de sol y en la noche caminaríamos de bar en bar para escuchar Jazz hasta la madrugada.

A mí solo me dejo escoger el restaurante mas romántico de todo Key West para nuestra cena final, el Harbour View, un sitio precioso frente al mar de esos que solo están iluminados por la luz de las velas, la botella de vino blanco helándose a nuestro lado, un piano de fondo y nosotros lindos y bronceados observando las luces que se reflejaban en el agua, tomados de la mano, muy en silencio, porque la única conversación disponible era precisamente lo que buscábamos evadir. Nos concentrábamos en lo buena que estaba la langosta cuando lo único que yo deseaba escuchar y él se mantenía en silencio, era cuanto me amaba o me necesitaba o si se entristecía con mi ausencia, o como estaba dispuesto a luchar por mi o batirse con mi esposo o morirse por mi culpa, preferiblemente. En fin una mentira de amor inútil era lo único, que supuse yo, imploraba una escena como aquella donde nos comportábamos de lo más legítimos para tratar de encajar con el resto: una pareja más de esas que se fugan de la rutina y se van a amar en una cama nueva.

En medio de tanto silencio, roto apenas por el sonido lejano del oleaje del mar y las risas apagadas de las mesas vecinas, trate de calcular el minuto correcto para desvestir semejante momento de todo lo cursi y hacer un comentario mordaz de esos que implantan un ambiente espeso e ineludible. "No pertenecemos a este sitio, parecemos unos invasores en medio de una escenografía dispuesta para otros…." Intente decirle, una apretura de lo mas enrevesada para establecer lo que seria nuestra conversación definitiva. Solo que un segundo antes, El Intermitente abrió su sonrisa de par en par y, alzando la copa, me ordeno que lo felicitara porque había esperado este momento para sorprenderme con una gran noticia, había sido admitido en la compañía de teatro mas exclusiva de Londres que comenzaría el próximo mes y que su mayor deseo, después de saberlo, había sido despedirse de mi y de esta manera, solo recuerdo que le balbucee pendejadas del tipo "te mereces eso y mas" y que chocamos nuestras copas para desearle el mejor de los futuros. Al rato ya estábamos evaluando si habíamos comido mas rico aquí o en el Alinea, mientras me imaginaba llorando, sola y frustrada, porque ni siquiera le pude decir que lo quería, pidiendo íntimamente el milagro aquel, pero en reversa: Abrir y cerrar los ojos y reaparecer con las maletas en mi casa, sin tener que despedirnos como nos despedimos en el aeropuerto y para siempre. Abrir y cerrar los ojos y no tener que disimular mi llanto cuando me dio el ultimo beso, largo y suavecito como para hacerse recordar eternamente, no tener que controlar mi dolor, ni sufrir a escondidas, ni obligarme a mantener esa entereza tan civilizada que me permitía conducirme tan correctamente pero que me doblaba el cuerpo de pura tristeza. Milagro tan imposible, que rebaje mis exigencias hasta una petición mas sencilla: que al menos pudiera dormir durante el viaje de regreso en lugar de mortificarme todo el vuelo con la clásica analizadera del "¿Y ahora qué?"

Cuando aterrizamos me vi devuelta al mundo real. En solo tres horas volví a ser una esposa más que se abrazaba a los suyos, felices de reencontrarnos.

Que distintito hubiese sido todo si justo antes de tomar el vuelo a New York ante mis ojos se hubiese mostrado la imagen de Terruce Grandchester Baker arrodillándose ante mí y mostrándome un anillo. "¿Por qué no te divorcias por mi?" me rogaba con esa mirada brillante y maravillosa, esa que intensificaba el azul mar de sus ojos, la que no necesitaba de promesas de amor audibles para derretirme por completo y dos años después aparecíamos caminando por un hermoso parque en Londres abrazados bajo una maravillosa lluvia de las hojas doradas del otoño.

_**Fin**_


End file.
